fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magica Pretty Cure
Magica Pretty Cure (マジカプリキュア) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Haruna Artist. The themes and main motifs of the series are magic, magicians and light. The sub-themes are the elements of nature and fortune telling. Story Long ago, long before the sun, the moon, or even the earth... There were two sparks; one blue and the other pink, that coexisted endlessly throughout space. They were known as Ma and Hou. Together, they created the universe, including the planets, stars, sun and moon. Using their abilities, they granted themselves physical forms. With their magic, they kept the entire universe in complete and utter balance with their treasured item, the Chest of Magic, which held all spells of the universe, incase that were to ever turn out wrong. Eons had past and peace was everlasting as always, until one faithful period when an evil sorcerer simply known as Gauner, had used his dark magic to overthrow the two bringers of existence, transforming them into constellations, stealing the chest and gaining the spells of the universe. Using their last bit of magic, Ma and Hou cast a spell which sealed away the chest but thanks to the misused counter spell of Gauner, broke it into 66 small jewels called Spell Gems. On earth in a small town... Characters Cures *'Sakuraki Rubie ' (桜木ルビー) - An energetic 13 year-old, whose liked by everyone she meets, although at times, she has trouble connecting with others, especially gravely negative ones. Due to her upbeat and exaggerated emotions, Rubie has her wild and out-of-control moments but will calm down quickly. She enjoys putting on magic shows for her sick younger brother. Rubie has the ability to transform into Cure Sweet (キュアスイート), pink Magician of Happiness, whose represented by cherry blossoms. She controls fire. *'Marielle Lumiere' (マリエル・リュミエール) - Marielle is a half-French half-Japanese girl, who recently transferred to Rubie's class from a neighbouring all-girl school. Marielle may come off as cold and emotionless, when in reality she is extremely socially awkward. To this day, Marielle feels sorry for leaving her good friend, Elise at her old school. She enjoys fortune telling and sweets. Marielle has the ability to transform into''' Cure Charm''' (キュアチャーム), white Magician of Wisdom, whose represented by crystals. She controls light. *[[Chifuji Chouko |'Chifuji Chouko' ]] (千藤蝶子) - Chouko has the ability to transform into Cure Lavender (キュアラベンダー), purple Magician of Beauty, whose represented by butterflies. She controls wind. *'Patricia Everwood' (パトリシア・エバーウッド) - An transfer student from America. Patricia has the abilty to transform into Cure Bouquet '''(キュアブーケ), green Magician of Gentleness, whose represented by flowers. She controls nature. *Kuroza Elise (黒雑エリーゼ) - Elise has the ability to transform into 'Cure Enchant '(キュアエンチャント), black Magician of Love, whose represented by clocks and metal. She controls time and metal. **'''Cure Gleam (キュアグレアム) - A mysterious Cure who appears late in the season. She is the yellow Magician of Courage, whose represented by shields and buckles. She controls sunlight and stars. Fairies Dark Magic Court *'Gauner' (ゴーナー) - Leader/founder of the Dark Magic Court. He controls the element of darkness, in addition to the fmain four elements. *'Flazan' (フラザン) - Member of the Dark Magic Court, who controls the element of fire. He is very hot-tempered, triggerhappy and hates losing, or being wrong. *'Ariel '(アリエル) - Member of the Dark Magic Court, who controls the element of water. Her spells extend to gas and ice. *'Pix' (ピクス) - Youngest member of the Dark Magic Court and controller of earth/nature. She often uses her cute, childlike appearance to her advantage and to mask her true sadistic, violent nature. *'Fezza '(フェザー) - Member of the Dark Magic Court, who controls the element of air. He has the ability to fly and become invisible. Supporting Locations Items Trivia *Inspirations for the fanseries involves following video games and anime: **'Anime:' Jewelpet Magical Change!, Jewelpet Tinkle! **'Game: 'Side Story: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Record Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Haruna Artist Category:Magica Pretty Cure